


L'homme aux cicatrices

by DinaChhayaTalaNokomis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinaChhayaTalaNokomis/pseuds/DinaChhayaTalaNokomis
Summary: Tout le monde ne voyait que le masque, l'homme de glace. Mais Gregory Lestrade avait découvert l'homme derrière le masque. Un masque cachant ses cicatrices.





	L'homme aux cicatrices

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du [ **Challenge de mai 2018 - Collectif NONAME : Thème Cicatrices** ].

Défi de l'auteur proposé par _SoyokazeHaru_ : _À quel personnage immoral vous êtes-vous déjà attaché(e) malgré-vous, et pour quelle raison ?_

Personnellement, cela dépend de leur histoire ou leurs motivations. Comme Erik, dans les X-men, qui a vécu la Shoah, et qui malgré sa haine des humains, qui l'oppose à Charles, il finit toujours par se retrouver du côté de celui-ci, que ce soit pour le protéger ou par nécessité. Il y a également Loki, dans Thor, que j'affectionne particulièrement également. Son amour pour sa famille fait qu'il ne peut jamais vraiment s'émanciper d'eux, surtout de son frère, mais aussi tout les rejets et railleries qu'il a subi, font qu'il désir leur prouver ce qu'il vaut et prend parfois pour ça, les mauvaises décisions. Donc, pour moi, ce sont en générale des personnages qui ne sont pas complétement catégorisés en tant que méchant, qui ont des nuances de gris, je dirais. Qui ont, souvent, comme le thème de ce challenge, des cicatrices.

_**L'homme aux cicatrices** _

Quand vous regardiez les frères Holmes côte à côte, vous remarquiez immédiatement leurs différences. Qu'elles soient physiques, vestimentaires, ou même au niveau de leur comportement.

Et en général c'est à cause de celui-ci que les gens s'attachaient d'avantage à Sherlock qu'à Mycroft. C'est vrai quoi, vous préfériez devenir ami avec un sociopathe se comportant encore comme un enfant, plutôt qu'avec son insensible frère. L'homme de glace.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour Greg Lestrade. Non. Dés sa première rencontre avec Mycroft Holmes, la première chose qui le frappa ce ne fut pas son masque de glace, mais ses cicatrices. Pas physique, non. Mais celles brillants dans ses yeux.

"Qu'à bien pu vivre cet homme pour être blessé à ce point ? n'avait-il pu s'empêcher de penser."

Les réponses à cette question lui vinrent avec le temps. Les moqueries et sûrement harcèlement vécu à l'école. Les méchanceté et les railleries que Sherlock et Eurus, comme il le découvrit plus tard, lui faisaient tout le temps. Le mépris bien visible de John et de Mme Hudson. Le comportement de ses parents qui favorisaient Sherlock et Eurus sans s'en rendre compte. Mais aussi les regrets. Mycroft Holmes se pensait coupable de tout les ennuis et maux qui arrivaient tout le temps à son frère. Un frère, pour le bonheur duquel il venait de prouver qu'il était prêt à mourir.

Il mit plusieurs années, sans que quiconque, autre que lui et le concerné ne le sache, à percer légèrement la carapace de ce grand frère surprotecteur et aimant maladroitement ses proches, craignant qu'ils ne le rejettent, mais ne sachant pas leurs montrer son affection. Mycroft devant lui devenait plus détendu, souriant en sa présence. Le masque tombait et il apprenait lentement à apprécier l'homme à l'humour noir et d'une immense maladresse. Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où ils avaient rit d'une de ses cascades improvisées et non voulues.

Mais tout évolua encore après Sherinford. Pas à cause d'Eurus ou de la position dans laquelle il avait retrouvé Sherlock et John. Mais à cause de celle dans laquelle il retrouva Mycroft. L'homme fier et distingué n'était plus. Il n'avait plus que sa chemise complétement froissée, il était recroquevillé dans un coin de l'ancienne cellule de sa sœur et il pleuré à chaud de larmes.

C'est en tentant de le prendre dans ses bras qu'il découvrit les cicatrices physiques. Ils n'osaient pas toutes les compter, mais elles couraient tout le long de ses bras. Combien s'en était-il fait par désespoir ? Combien de fois avait-il réalisé ce geste en espérant qu'il ait une conséquence définitive ? Depuis combien de temps s'infligeait-il ça ? Greg ne voulait pas savoir.

Ce fut ce jour là, en découvrant Mycroft Holmes dans cet état que Greg Lestrade réalisa. Il aimait cet homme. L'homme derrière le masque de glace. Il voulait l'aimer, le protéger, lui montrer que quelqu'un tenait à lui et le voyait à sa juste valeur. Et il voulait plus que tout être ce quelqu'un.

Et quand il lui fit sa déclaration quelques mois plus tard, le sourire immense et sincère et les larmes de joie qu'eut Mycroft l'assura encore plus dans sa décision.

Oui, il aimait cet homme, qui une fois son masque de glace brisait vous laisser apercevoir les cicatrices de son cœur. Cicatrices qu'il prendrait le temps de panser. Car c'est ce que Mycroft Holmes avait toujours été pour lui. Pas l'homme de glace. Mais l'homme aux cicatrices.


End file.
